


Never Felt Loved Like This Before:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Death, Depression, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Funerals, General, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Outing, Planning Surprises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Shopping, Slash, Support, Surprises, Wakes & Funerals, batting cages, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is feeling depressed, & sad about his brother's death, He doesn't know what to do with himself, Luckily, His friends, & ohana are there to help him, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny is feeling depressed, & sad about his brother's death, He doesn't know what to do with himself, Luckily, His friends, & ohana are there to help him, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was not feeling like himself, He gotten back from Colombia, & then New Jersey, cause had his brother, Matt's funeral, & ever since then, He never found a reason to smile. The Blond was just glad to be home, & get back to his life, that is waiting for him. He didn't want to get up, but he knew that he had to, & start the day.He got up, & went to shower, Danny knew that it could be a hard day, So, He just have to be ready for it.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & the rest of the taskforce, & ohana were concerned about their love one, as they watch him interact lately, & they hope that they can do something for him, cause he deserves to be loved, happy, & feel safe with them. Grace comes after school, she said, "Mom dropped me off, She was concerned about Dad, Is there something we can do to make him feel better ?", Steve said with a sigh, "It may take time, But I think we can do something to make him better", They went over to their ohana members, Captain Lou Grover, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua, & see if they want to be in on helping Danny.

 

"Of course, We want to help, Danny, Name the tune, We'll dance to it", Lou said with conviction, The Big Man looked at Chin, & Kono, who agreed with them. "We want the happy Danny back, Not an empty shell, that is him, & is the remainder of him"., The Hawaiian Native said, as he looked over, & saw how miserable his friend is.

 

"I think some family time is in order, Also, He needs to forget what had happened this past 2 weeks", The Ex-Surfer said, as she was thinking out loud, & Grace said, "Good idea, Auntie Kono, I can get him to wherever you want him to be", Lou said with a smile, "That would be a perfect help", & Steve said, "We can have it at my place, Here get everything for a great dinner, Spare no expense", & the three promised to go after work, & have everything set up.

 

They quickly acted calm, when Danny came out of his office finally, "Monkey, It's so good to see you, You make my day", & they shared a quick hug, "How about me, your Uncle Steve, & you do something fun before we go home, How does that sound ?", "Great", & they went straight to the park, while the others went shopping, & hurried to Steve's, so they can set everything up for Danny's surprise. They hoped that their plan doesn't backfire in their faces.

 

The Couple & their daughter had fun at the park, which made Danny smile a bit, The Five-O Commander considered that a win, & the blond was acting more like himself, & they were ready to go to the batting cages, They stopped at Steve's house, & Danny went first, He put the lights on, Everyone shouted, "SURPRISE !!!!", & everyone was enjoying themselves, Danny never felt loved, like this before, & he also knew that he would always be loved, & he said with a smile on his face, "Thank you, Guys, I am so happy". He kissed Steve on the lips, & he snuggled into him, as their evening had continued.

 

The End.


End file.
